<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Liar by Alex_Lyra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300373">Bad Liar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Lyra/pseuds/Alex_Lyra'>Alex_Lyra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester Has PTSD, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Lyra/pseuds/Alex_Lyra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has PTSD and Castiel wants to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Liar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Oh, hush, my dear, it's been a difficult year and terrors don't prey on innocent victims...~</p><p>"Dean! Dean, wake up!" Dean woke with a start and groaned, pressing his palms to his eyes. Sam's eyes widened and furrowed his eyebrows at his older brother.</p><p>"Sam, it's too damn early in the mornin' to be psycho-analyzing me. Stop starin' at me!" Dean lightly waved Sam away, glaring at the floor.</p><p>Trust me, darlin', trust me darlin', it's been a loveless year, I'm a man of three fears, integrity, faith and crocodile tears...</p><p>"You were yelling in your sleep. Again. Dean, you need help, serious help."</p><p>Dean scoffed.</p><p>"Yes, because we totally have the time to go to a damn therapist, Sammy! 'Yes, ma'am, wendigos, werewolves, demons, and angels, oh AND I've been the THE Hell! The whole nine damn yards!'" Sam glared and opened his mouth to protest but was halted when he actually looked at his brother. His red, bloodshot puffy as hell eyes, the chewed up lips, and swollen jaw from clenching.</p><p>~So look me in the eyes, tell me what you see, perfect paradise, tearin' at the seams...~</p><p>"Sam, stop staring at me, seriously. The last person who stared at me like that, I got laid, but I'm not down to get down and dirty with my brother." Dean, cracked a joke, breaking the tension. Sam sighed and shook his head.</p><p>"So, get this, then." Sam pulled over his laptop and discussed the findings of their next possible case.</p><p>~</p><p>I wish I could escape, I don't wanna fake it, wish I could erase it, make your heart believe...</p><p>"You think he's hiding more than he's letting on?" A gravelly voiced angel tilted his head sideways in questioning.</p><p>"No, I'm just here because I'm not at all concerned, Cas." Sam, sarcastically, retorted.</p><p>"But, your tone indicates that you do indeed care, otherwise, why are we here in this disgusting diner having this, what you deem now, pointless conversation?"</p><p>"Cas, sarcasm, we've been over this."</p><p>"I still do not understand sarcasm, Sam." Sam shook his head, holding back a laugh, and looked at the angel.</p><p>"I didn't want to really tell you this, but.. He calls out for you, a lot of the time." Sam looks down at the table and scratches at it distractedly. Cas' eyes widen and his head tilts again.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Maybe because you were the one to pull him out of Hell?.. I honestly don't know, even as his brother. He still refuses to talk about it, even with me. Gets twitchy if I even mention it." Sam shrugged softly, pursing his lips. Cas tilted his head and sat in his own thoughts for a while.</p><p>~</p><p>~But I'm a bad liar, bad liar, now you know, now you know, that I'm a bad liar, bad liar, now you know, you're free to go...~</p><p>Grunting, tossing, turning, and covered in sweat, Dean cried out quietly. Small whimpers breaking through the silence of the room.</p><p>It's hot, so hot, my arm hurts, why is my arm on fire? It all hurts, it hurt so bad...</p><p>I see Sammy, Mom, Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Charlie, why can't they help me, why are they-?... No. No..! No!</p><p>Choking out a broken scream, Dean sat straight up, gasping for air, clutching his chest. Throwing the soaked sheets off of him, he took the coldest shower he could manage and grabbed a beer. Still shaking, he sat on the edge of the bed and gripped the end of the bed so hard, it turned his knuckles white. Shaking and growling, he threw the beer bottle at the concrete wall of the bunker, seemingly mad at it for seeing his "weaker" moments. Rubbing his palms against his eyes, he groaned and sniffled. The soft flutter of wings shook him out of his thoughts and he looked up suddenly to see a trenchcoat right in front of him.</p><p>"Cas?"</p><p>"Yes, Dean. It is me." Cas murmured and looked at the human.</p><p>"What do you need? Condoms are in the drawer on the left." It would have been more convincing that he was fine if his voice didn't crack on the last syllable of his joke.</p><p>"Dean, please put aside the charade." Cas grunted and looked at him.</p><p>~Oh, I've been askin' for problems, problems, problems, I wage my war, on the world inside, I take my gun to the enemy's side, oh, I've been askin' for (trust me, darlin'), oh, I've been askin' for (trust me, darlin') problems, problems, problems...~</p><p>Dean grunted in disbelief and choked, accidentally. His eyes welled up with tears and his lip quivered, looking away from the Angel.</p><p>"I'm fine. Leave, Cas. Please."</p><p>"You're obviously not 'fine', Dean. I may not be up to par with the rest of humanity, but I can detect a lie when I see one."</p><p>"Cas! Go, dammit! Don't you have someone else to bother!" Dean snapped and his voice cracked again, at the very end of his sentence.</p><p>~So look me in the eyes, tell me what you see, perfect paradise, tearin' at the seams, I wish I could escape, I don't wanna fake it, wish I could erase it, make your heart believe...~</p><p>Cas took a deep breath and shook his head.</p><p>"No." Simply and swiftly, he carefully got closer to the on-the-verge-of-crying hunter.</p><p>"Cas, I swear to-"</p><p>"It is not nice to swear on God, Dean." Cas simply cut in and looked at the smaller male. The quiet sniffling turned louder and the hunter broke down.</p><p>~But I'm a bad liar, bad liar, now you know, now you know, that I'm a bad liar, bad liar, now you know, you're free to go...~</p><p>"Dean, let me in. Please. I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>~I can't breathe, I can't be, I can't be what you want me to be, believe me, this one time, believe me...~</p><p>"It's so bad, Cas, I thought I could handle it, that it would pass, that I'd get over it, but I can't." Dean cried out and put his head in his hands. Cas stepped forward and gripped the smaller into his arms. Dean responded by wrapping his arms around the angel's middle, clutching the back of his trenchcoat.</p><p>"If you're uncomfortable, you can go, I'm sorry, I know humans aren't exactly your speed, Mmph-" Dean was interrupted by a pair of lips, surrounded by light scruff, placed onto his. Bewildered, he looked at the angel who simply smiled.</p><p>"I told you before and I'll tell you again. I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere." Cas whispered, running his fingers through the smaller's short hair. Dean sniffled and pulled the angel to lay with him. Cas took off his coat and tie, wrapping the hunter in his arms, pulling the comforter over the pair of them.</p><p>"You're a bad liar, Dean." Cas whispered, smiling softly, kissing the top of the hunter's head. Dean simply blushed and sniffled softly, subconsciously pressing closer to the angel without realizing it. Cas hummed in Enochian softly and lulled the hunter back to a now peaceful sleep, promising new beginnings.</p><p>~Oh, please believe me, please believe me..~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>